


Beast Unleashed

by Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: What if something goes wrong for Sonic during Eggman's plan right before the Dark Gaia incident, what if something inside of Sonic mixed with his werehog form which is trying to slowly take him over. Will he withstand it's influence?, Will he resist it's control?, What will Sonic's friends do when the worst enemy they could fight could be Sonic himself? Rated M for Lemons and gore.(Moved here from FFN for just in case, possible Co-op with Atomsk the Pirate king.)





	Beast Unleashed

**A dimensional gate opened on one of Eggman's warships before before TME stepped through while he used his aura to make a breathable area around him by forcefully bringing in oxygen from Mobius and keeping it around him like a bubble, to make it easy to understand, he made a magical oxygen tank that could keep him from dying in space, TME then looked to the readers before grinning.**

**"Hello everyone, and welcome to The Beast unleashed, again like others, an odd title that might change later, it was suggested by Joebev910 from awhile ago, sorry if your reading this Joebev910, but this story should last five chapters, possibly more if I get a good flow going, on my end though I figure I would give a slight romance between Sonic and Blaze, explanation in story for a later chapter." TME said before he saw a blue blur appear while riding a ** **missile before jumping onto another warship before TME looked to the readers.**

**"I figure Sonic rode a missile made by Tails to get up here, now while Sonic fights eggman, you all should know by now what happens next." TME said before he saw Sonic turn super before chasing Eggman.**

**TME then made a bubble of energy which turned transparent before he floated upward before flying towards Eggman's main warship before stopping above the roof of the building which showed super sonic talking to eggman for a moment.**

**"Now...here is where the story begins." TME said with his eyes glowing pure white while a wide grin appeared before the camera panned through the window.**

* * *

**Eggman Main eggcarrier/ Unknown room/ Sonic (Super form)**

Sonic in his super state was floating in front of a scared Eggman who crashed onto the floor before speaking to the slightly irritated hedgehog.

"S-Sonic!, I-I'm sorry!, r-really!, l-look, go easy on me!, I'll turn over a new leaf, I swear!, just give me a chance" Eggman begged Sonic who landed in front of Eggman before speaking to the doctor.

"Well this is new... showing remorse, Eggman?, if you played nice, I wouldn't have to break all your toys." Sonic said before he had a surprising though which made him jolt though Eggman didn't notice when he pulled a switch from his pocket.

_"Why should I show eggman mercy." _Sonic thought before realizing what he thought just now before Eggman pressed the switch which activated a machine under Sonic who looked around before he tried to escape, however he was held still by some kind of ring like beam.

Unbeknownst to Sonic who was blinded by pain, the base that he and Eggman was in shifted around till it looked like a laser cannon.

It started to charge with purple energy while Eggman started to laugh.

"Ho ho ho ho ho!, Oh I've waited a long time for this!" Eggman said before he raised his right hand before pressing a button that gave off a multicolored glow.

Eggman started to chuckle before rising on a platform while Sonic tried to escape when another thought appeared in his head, this time the thought frightened Sonic greatly, again eggman didn't notice before he threw his arms back to laugh before the machine took a minute to warm up.

_"**Should have finished him off years ago!" **_Sonic thought before he realized when he just thought with fear before he felt pain unlike anything he felt before in his life when the machine activated, and there were painful moments in Sonic's past.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Sonic screamed before the chaos emeralds shot from his body before they floated around him while the super form vanished.

As a result, all of the energy stored in the beam fired at mobius before a large explosion erupted from the sea right before a shockwave was emitted.

Nothing happened for a moment before the earth started to come apart like a puzzle, however the horrifying thing wasn't the earth splitting, but from a strange, massive, horrifying creature that appeared.

"Whoa!" Eggman muttered while he watched the creature rise from the earth, however he was so distracted that he didn't notice Sonic's form shift.

Sonic in the meantime was feeling agony, so much that it made the machine drain feel like a pleasant sensation before his for slowly shifted.

When the creature lowered its right hand to support itself, Sonic's hands enlarged which shredded his gloves.

When the creature looked skyward, Sonic's teeth sharpened into razor sharp fangs before Sonic raised his head and roared.

The Creature then roared like a newborn leaving it's mothers womb, The chaos emerald's fell to the ground completely drained.

"Ho ho ho!, Success!, a brilliant success!, it's just as the Gaia manuscripts foretold!, the entity that was sealed within the planet has awakened, now I just need to harness it's power, Eggman land will finally come to be!, Nyah ha ha ha!" Eggman said before laughing, however Sonic in the meantime was feeling something off with his body, besides it feeling bulkier.

**"_I'll rip that bastard apart for this!" _**Sonic thought before blinking at the though before realizing what he thought.

however unbeknownst to either Sonic or Eggman, a dark mist seeped from the chaos emerald's before flowing into Sonic which made him grit his teeth while the blue part of his now rugged fur turned pitch black, his eyes turned into a pure glowing white light, finally a growling sound was heard inside of Sonic's mind, Sonic then slowly stood up before speaking.

**"You've really...gone and done it this time, Ivo!" **Sonic growled which got Eggman's attention, mainly from the facts that Sonic spoke up, but also called him Ivo instead of Eggman.

"Ah Sonic, that's a good look for you, festive!, so long friend!" Eggman said while Sonic grit his teeth before Eggman sat in his chair which covered with glass which confused Sonic before he got the shock of his life when the window behind him opened.

Sonic was pulled into the air before he gripped a grate to try and keep himself inside while the chaos emeralds fell to earth, however Sonic had a boost of strength which allowed him to hand on for a short time, he had one last thing to say before he was pulled to earth as well, something that actually frightened eggman greatly.

**"Better get ready Ivo, cause when I find you,... it will be an agonizing end!" **Sonic growled before the grate broke before Sonic shot to earth while Eggman wondered what Sonic meant before he gulped.

The words may have shocked him, sure, but it was the look in Sonic's eyes, for some reason, Eggman felt something was off with Sonic, like he wasn't fully in control of his own actions or words, and that's what frightened Eggman greatly more so when he saw that Sonic was serious about his threat.

The giant creature evaporated before it's remains slowly encroached the planet.

Sonic rapidly fell to earth before a green glowing barrier appeared which stopped his fall near the ground before it vanished, unfortunately it vanished right after stopping his fall before Sonic realized that he was still well above the earth.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **Sonic roared while he fell to the earth before crashing while the drained chaos emerald's fell around him, unfortunatly, what ever eggman did to him, plus whatever the emeralds did plus his crash landing made him fall unconscious at a result, it would be hours before sonic awoke. **(I got a reason for the passing out, read on to find out.)**

* * *

**Hours later/ ?/?/ Sonic**

Sonic started to stir before he sat up from the ground before he stood up, though his body shook a bit from feeling off somehow.

**"What the heck is going on?" **Sonic growled before he looked around, it was either nearly dawn or dusk so Sonic guessed it was the middle of the night before he looked around again, he saw a windmill near him and it looked like he was near the ocean.

When looked round some more, he saw a small creature on the ground before rushed over and picked it up.

**"Hay!, are you OK?" **Sonic growled before he heard the creature mumble in it's sleep.

"Can't... I can't... eat another bite." ? mumbled before Sonic shook the creature to try and wake it up.

**"Hay!, pull yourself together!" **Sonic growled before the small creature's eyes shot open before they saw Sonic's shoes before going upwards, or in this case, downwards, to see the rest of Sonic's body before they panicked.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" ? screamed while kicking Sonic's face which made Sonic drop the creature before it ran behind a rock.

_**"Ungrateful runt, would make a decent meal though." **_Sonic thought before shaking his head while his eyes got wide in shock.

_"WHY DID I THINK THAT!?" _Sonic thought before he looked to the creature it spoke up.

"Don't eat me!, I taste bad!" ? called to Sonic who scratched his head before speaking up.

"**You OK?, nothing broken?" **Sonic asked, though it still came out like a growl before the small creature blinked a couple times before speaking up.

"Oh, I'm just fine!, thanks for asking mister monster guy!" ? said while floating in front of Sonic before Sonic looked around in confusion before speaking up.

**"Mister...monster guy?" **Sonic growled while looking around before holding his arms wide before seeing his hands before he looked to his legs before shock went through his body.

**"Looks like things have gotten pretty ugly.** _What happened to me!?" _Sonic said while he thought about his new form a moment later before the creature circled him.

"Yeah, look at those teeth!, and those claws!, that pitch black fur!, those glowing white eyes!, what's your name anyway?" ? asked Sonic who raised his right hand for a thumbs up before introducing himself.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, and you are?" Sonic growled out which made the creature think for a moment.

"Huh?, hummmm, huh?, what is my name?, AHHH!, I don't know!" ? said before shouting while running on the ground in circles.

"I can't remember!" ? said while stopping which shocked Sonic greatly.

"**What!?, you forgot who you are!?" **Sonic growled in shock before the small creature looked to him with a worried look on it's face.

"Yup, I remember something falling from the sky..." ? said before pointing to the sky before pointing to the ground before jumping to lay on its front before getting back up quickly.

"And everything going all white..." ? said while opening its arms above its head.

"And then nothing!, I can't remember a thing past that!" ? said while looking a little dizzy before Sonic took a moment to think about that.

_"Uh oh, did I fall on him?" _Sonic thought before another thought entered his head.

**_"Would have made things easy by ending it's pain." _**Sonic thought before shaking his head, somehow that thought sounded like him, but it felt...wrong, it was like the thoughts wern't entirely his own.

Sonic was distracted from his thoughts when the small creature spoke up again.

"Oh, MAN, what am I gonna do!?, What CAN I do?, Where do I go from here!?, What'll I... Oof, I'm hungry." ? said while panicking before flying up into the air a bit before falling when it's energy drained before falling.

"**Hay, don't worry!, I'll help you get your memory back." **Sonic growled after he caught the creature before the small creature in his hand perked up.

"Really?, You mean it?" ? said with excitement before flying above Sonic to rest on his head.

**"Absolutely!, I'm sure we'll find somebody who know's you if we look around."** Sonic growled while turning a bit before the small creature hanged off of Sonic's head to look him in the eyes, upside down as well.

"Oh, thank you!, You're the best, mister monster gu-, I mean, Sonic the Hedgehog!" ? tried to say before correcting itself before giving Sonic a high five while laughing.

Sonic then saw that it was getting brighter before looking to see that the sun was rising, what he didn't expect was a black mist emitting from his body which scared the small creature before a purple light flashed before fading.

When the light faded, Sonic felt lighter and looked at his hands, they were back to normal and somehow re-gloved, he looked at the rest of his body before getting both relieved and frightened, he was back to normal, but somehow in his dark form.

"Whoa." ? moaned out before looking Sonic over while Sonic looked over his body again.

"**Huh?, wha?" **Sonic said before he heard the creature speaking up.

"That was amazing!" ? said before Sonic stood up and clinched his hand a few time before shrugging a bit, for some reason he wasn't feeling different mentally so that was a good thing at least, then he remembered that voice, could it be his dark half saying those things somehow?, how could it be possible when Dark Sonic was himself.

Sonic then shook his head before looking to the small creature.

**"Well, let's grab the chaos emeralds and find a city or something, that would be a good place to start." **Sonic said before grabbing the chaos emerald's from the ground before making them vanished with a flash of light before walking back to the creature who floated in the air.

"Alright, do you know where a city is?" ? asked before Sonic took a thinking pose before shrugging.

**"Nope, gonna need a map or something to tell where we are, though a city or town must be nearby if a windmill is next to us."** Sonic said before zooming to the top in the blink of an eye which surprised the creature before Sonic spoke up with a grin on his face.

**"We're in luck, I can see one a few miles from here, we should be able to get there in a few hours if we walk." **Sonic said which confused the creature slightly.

"Wouldn't it be faster if I hang onto while you run?" ? said before Sonic grinned, mentally he was trying to think about that voice he kept hearing.

**"Well, I would run, but I need to think about something, besides you might need to recover more in case you have an injury."** Sonic said while ? smiled a bit before floating back down while Sonic joined ? a moment later while thinking.

_"I need to figure out what's wrong with me, for some reason that voice seemed stronger today then back on Eggman's weird space station." _Sonic thought before ? spoke up.

"Come on Sonic!" ? said before flying towards the seaside town while Sonic chuckled a bit before another though entered his head.

_**"Hopefully we can see some blood soon!" **_Sonic though before smacking his forehead before shaking his head.

_"I don't know what the hell is going on, but I need to find some help as well if this gets worse." _Sonic thought before deciding to run after ? who flew towards the town, Sonic had to fight some eggbots on the way while jumping over cliffs before reaching the town gate.

* * *

**Apotos/ city entrance/ daytime: morning/ Sonic (Dark form), ?**

Sonic and ? entered the town while Sonic juggled a couple chaos Emeralds with one arm.

**"What do you figure THAT was all about?, the hair, and those arms, and... and look at the chaos Emeralds."** Sonic said when he mentioned that monstrous form of his before he looked to the chaos emeralds while ? looked to him.

"So is this what you usually look like?" ? asked before Sonic made the two chaos emeralds vanished before looking to his body.

**"Kind of, I usually have blue fur and green colored eyes, somehow I'm in my dark form."** Sonic said in a worried tone before looking up to get surprised when he saw that ? vanished.

**"Huh?, where'd you go?"** Sonic said before noticing ? at an ice cream stand before another dark thought entered his head.

**_"Ungrateful runt, should've just killed him earlier!" _**Sonic thought before gripping his head when a pulse of rage went through his body before Sonic shook his head.

_"OK this is getting worrisome, why did I think that about... whoever he is." _Sonic thought with worry before looking towards ?.

"Ooooh." ? moaned while examining the ice cream that the ice cream man was decorating.

"Look's good don't it?" the Ice cream man said when he noticed ? looking at the ice cream.

"That there Chocolate Chipped Cream Sundae Supreme is the pride of the city!, the whole world can come tumbling down, but they'll line up for a taste!" the Ice cream man said before applying chocolate sprinkles to the ice cream while ?'s mouth watered.

"**Hay!, What about your memories?**" Sonic called after shrugging, but ? was to distracted by the ice cream to listen.

"Chocolate chip... sundae... Supreeeeme!" ? said while slowly floating towards the ice cream while the Ice cream man chuckled before grabbing the ice cream before ? could grab it.

"Ha ha, you said it!, Enjoy it, Kiddo, Satisfaction guaranteed!, if you don't love it, you get your money back!" The Ice cream man said before Sonic called again.

**"HAY!" **Sonic called but was ignored again.

"Oh, I Looooove it!" ? said before Sonic faced palmed before running up to the stand.

**"Hay mister, this guy look familiar to you?" **Sonic said before the merchant looked to Sonic before stepping back in shock which made Sonic raise an eyebrow before the merchant cleared his throat.

"S-Sorry, you and your floating friend are new here." The ice cream man said before Sonic crossed his arms when he saw the frightened look on the vendor's face before looking to ? who kept staring at the ice cream.

**"How much?" **Sonic asked which confused the ice cream man before realizing what Sonic was asking.

"O-oh, uh, four dollars for one." the ice cream man asked before reached behind him before a wallet appeared in a small flash of light before he opened it and fished out eight dollars.

**"Two please." **Sonic said while placing two dollars on the counter before the ice cream man rushed to make two ice cream sundaes before handing them to Sonic.

"T-thank you f-for your business." The ice cream man said while Sonic frowned before passing ? one of the ice creams who took is with glee before a thought entered Sonic's head while he walked away.

_**"Ungrateful bastard, I should give him a real reason to fear me." **_Sonic thought before using his free to grip his head while he grit his teeth when another pulse of rage flowed through his body.

_"Get it together Sonic, the guy must've been freaked out about my dark form." _Sonic thought before he walked away while ? followed before the vendor sighed in relief.

Sonic and ? walked away a bit before ? spoke up after he ate a bit of the ice cream which made the Duo stop for a moment.

"Mmmm-mm!, wow, this chip-whatever stuff is great!" ? said before Sonic resumed walking while speaking up.

**"If you say so... how about about you give me a hand and help look for somebody who knows you, Chip?" **Sonic said which made Chip halt in the air before looking to Sonic.

"Chip?" Chip said before Sonic stopped to look back at Chip.

**"Gotta call you something, don't I?, Whaddya think?" **Sonic said with a slight shrug before Chip smiled.

"Yeah!, Chip... Chip!, I love it, Yum!" Chip said while flying around Sonic who smirked before speaking up.

**"Now what do you say we start asking around and see if anybody here knows you?"** Sonic suggested to Chip who floated next to him.

"Okay!" Chip said before following Sonic who walked around town to talk to people, but they all had a similar response, first of surprise before looking scared at sonic's form, before they responded with a negative to seeing Chip.

Sonic, though a little hurt at the citizens reactions, decided to check the other end of town before shooting off while Chip flew after him, Sonic had to fight some eggbots and grind on rails to get to other towns that were on other rocks, long story short, time flew by before Sonic ran back to place where the Ice cream vendor was.

* * *

**Apotos/ city entrance/ daytime: dusk/ Sonic (Dark form), Chip**

Sonic and Chip walked back to the vendor, even on the way back, no one recognized Chip who looked disheartened.

"Hmm, still no luck finding anyone who knows me." Chip said while slowing down before Sonic spoke up.

**"Don't worry about it, maybe your memory'll come back on it's own, remember anything yet?" **Sonic asked before stopping to turn to Chip.

"Mmm... Nope!" Chip said while shaking his head which made Sonic tilt his head slightly before speaking up while looking towards the sun that was setting.

"**Oh, well." **Sonic muttered before he noticed that the Sun was setting before a streetlight turned on.

Sonic then felt something build in his chest which made him crouch a bit while gripping his chest with his right hand which worried Chip greatly.

"Sonic?" Chip said in a worried tone before a dark mist emitted from Sonic's body before a purple flame like energy appeared from his chest before bursting into a purple light before fading while Sonic groaned and growled before his body bent upward.

When the flash faded, he turned back into a werehog.

"Whoooa, Mister monster guy is back!" Chip said while Sonic had to pant for a moment before realizing what Chip said.

**"So when the sun goes down, I turn into...this?" **Sonic growled before gritting his teeth when a pulse of rage appeared again which made him grip his forehead which worried Chip.

"Are you OK, Sonic?" Chip asked in a worried tone before Sonic gave a surprising response.

**"You should worry about yourself!" **Sonic growled while a dark mist emitted from his body before reaching upward before trying to attack Chip who's eyes went wide, however before the attack could reach him, Sonic gripped the attacking arm tightly which stopped it before taking a few steps back while the mist faded.

"S-Sonic?" Chip called in a worried tone when he saw the frightened look in Sonic's pure white eyes after he took a minute to fight with whatever was happening to him.

"Sonic?" Chip called again before Sonic shook his head before looking to Chip then to his arm and back before realizing what he almost did.

**"I...I..."** Sonic said before Chip flew over worried, however Sonic took a step back.

**"Don't come any closer!" **Sonic called which made Chip halt mid flight before looking to Sonic with worry.

"Sonic?, what's wrong?" Chip asked while Sonic looked to the ground.

**"I-I don't know, after Eggman used his machine to drain the Emeralds, I turned into this...thing..., what is happening to me?" **Sonic growled in a worried tone before Chip floated over.

"Hay, don't worry, your helping me with finding out who I am, the least I can do is help you get back to normal." Chip said which made Sonic look to him with worry.

**"But I nearly hurt you!" **Sonic growled before Chip flew over and tapped Sonic's forehead which slight surprised Sonic.

"But you didn't, you stopped yourself right?" Chip said before noticing something behind Sonic before he could say anything else.

"Hay Sonic, look!" Chip said before flying around Sonic who blinked a few times in confusion before turning to follow Chip before they walked to the vendor who was crying.

"It's hopeless!, the whole planet has split apart, we're doomed." The ice cream vendor said before crying again while Chip flew over to the vendor with worry on his face.

"Mister?, Hey, mister!, hey, don't cry!, Uhh... Ice cream!, How about some more of this super tasty stuff?" Chip said before trying to offer the ice cream on the stand to the vendor who looked to Chip.

"What good is ice cream at a time like this?" The vendor said while raising his head which made Chip lean back before stumbling while the vendor resumed his crying before the ice cream fell off of the stand.

**"Whoops!" **Sonic said before reaching for the ice cream before the duo saw to their surprise that Sonic's arm stretched before catching the ice cream before pulling it back to him.

"S-Sonic!?, Your arm just stretched!" Chip said while grabbing his right arm.

**"Weird..."** Sonic said before he stretched his arm over to the ice cream stand before placing the ice cream on it before his arm snapped back again.

**"But is could be useful."** Sonic said before deflating a bit when he remembered he almost hurt Chip, Chip noticed Sonic saddened expression before flying over and tapping his head again, the vendor in the meantime looked over before he resumed crying which made Sonic shrug before the duo left him.

The duo looked around before seeing the old lady they talked to earlier when they first arrived in Apotos, she was surprised about Sonic's form which made Sonic feel worse which worried Chip but the lady calmed down when she saw Chip.

"I saw a two-tailed fox fly past, heading for the entrance stage." The old lady named Sandra said before the lady looked worried while Sonic got a worried look on his face at Sandra's expression.

"He wouldn't be a friend of your, would he?, he was in a terrible hurry." Sandra said before Sonic rushed back to the entrance stage before he sniffed the air before finding Tails's scent.

Chip followed as fast as he can while Sonic ran on foot, his speed was decreased which irritated Sonic greatly.

* * *

**Apotos/?/** **Nighttime: Midnight/ Sonic (Dark werehog) , Chip**

Your friend went off that way, Sonic!, Quick, let's go after him!" Chip said before he flew over a gated wall before Sonic bust through by punching the gate before chasing Chip.

However Chip was greatly worried for Sonic, when that dark mist rose from his body, Sonic didn't seem like himself, however he couldn't worry for too long when he heard a commotion under him.

What he saw was shocking, Sonic was fighting some green slug like creatures made out of energy, Sonic in his rush just slashed them with his claws before slamming his fists on another, when Sonic beat them, they slug like creature dispersed into a dark mist while purple orbs appeared from the mist before flying into Sonic who looked a little worried before rushing onward.

After breaking a few more gates they saw a large group of slug like enemies plus three humanoid enemies made of blue energy.

Sonic was getting annoyed greatly at the situation, he nearly attacked Chip, Tails was in trouble, and now these enemies.

Sonic felt rage fill his body before he charged the creature before unleashing swiping combos following by tossing one of the blue creatures into another, he jumped and slammed his fists into the two tangled creatures before they dispersed into a dark mist before more purple orbs flew into Sonic.

Sonic then rushed to the third blue creature before he did something that shocked Chip.

A dark mist rose from his body before he gripped the creature's upper and lower jaw before ripping the creatures jaw off of it's head before Sonic slammed the teeth of the jaw into the creatures head which made it disperse into mist before more orbs appeared.

Sonic then ran to the gate before smashing it before running through while Chip followed with a worried look on his face.

After running for a bit, a creature smashed through a wooded door before charging Sonic, it was a purple humanoid creature this time, it looked similar to the blue one but this one had spikes on it.

Sonic in his anger just pulled his arm back before thrusting it forward with so much force behind it that it bashed the creatures head right off of it's body, it dispersed before it hit the ground, Sonic just ran by before more purple orbs flew after him before entering his body.

Unfortunately, the gate this time was not made of wood but of stone, it was locked to, before Sonic could try and smash through, Chip called him before pointing behind some flower pots.

Sonic smashed the pots before he found a switch before he stepped on it which opened the gate.

Sonic ran through it before his eyes widened in shock before he felt more rage fill his body, there were more slug like creature with eggbots, before they could notice Sonic, he charged the slugs first before howling before a rage like energy filled him, long story short, he annihilated the slug creatures in an instant.

The eggbots looked over, saw Sonic before charging him, Sonic in turn charged the bots before he slammed his fist through one before tossing the bot at another bot which caused them to explode before he ran towards another bot before grabbing it's legs before raising it before slamming it into the ground repeatedly, it broke after 5 slams before Sonic tossed it towards the wall nearby which caused it to explode before he rushed further in, he had to pull leavers, climb buildings and pillars.

He had to fight more enemies along the way before he fought a new variant of those energy creatures which created a wall which blocked Sonic's path, this type was like a red floating balloon with tiny arms.

It was a simple matter of clawing them a few times before they exploded into purple orbs before the wall vanished before Sonic rushed onward.

He fought more creatures before finding himself facing a cliff which showed the sea underneath, fortunately there was a rail like platform, unfortunatly Sonic's new form was unbalanced so it was slow going in getting over the chasm.

When he got near the end he saw another creature, however it didn't notice Sonic, it looked like it was just floating there for no reason.

Sonic then jumped to grab it before using it to get across to land near another Pillar before looking back, it just sat there.

Sonic shrugged before rushing forward while taking out a few more creatures and eggbots before entering what looked like the final area

Chip followed Sonic who grew worried for Tails when they found that Tails was surrounded by strange creatures before the duo heard Tails speaking to the creatures.

"Whoa, Hey!, Settle down, guys! C'mon!" Tails said while he tried to calm the creatures down before getting scared when one extreamly large creature raised a club it was holding.

"H-Heeelp!" Tails called before flying away to hide behind a wall.

Sonic to say the least was pissed, so much so that when he heard the dark thought that entered his head he agreed with it completely.

_**"I'll rip them apart!" **_Sonic thought before he grit his teeth while a large amount of dark mist emitted from his body which worried Chip but before he could ask what was wrong, Sonic roared.

**"ROOOOOOOAAAAAARRR!" **Sonic roared before an aura of darkness wrapped around him before he charged the surprised creatures while Chip flew skyward.

Even though Sonic was enraged, he somehow knew that the large creature didn't care for it comrades, mainly from the area attack it used shortly after Sonic ripped apart half of it's allies.

Sonic then turned his rage onto the largest creature before grinning.

**"I'm going to enjoy this!" **Sonic growled while Chip shivered at Sonic's tone before Sonic charged the giant.

It tried to slam it's club at Sonic in a downward swing while Sonic dodged to the right before resuming his charge, when he got close he pulled his right arm back before swinging it forward before the streching fist his the giant in the chest which knocked it on it's back.

Sonic then jumped before landing on it's chest before repeatedly swinging his fists at it's face, it tried to swing it's club to knock Sonic off but Sonic jumped before slamming his fists again when he landed before he gripped the creatures head.

Sonic then growled before roaring when he used all the strength he had to smash the creatures head when it was dazed before it vanished while purple orbs appeared before going into his body.

Sonic took a moment to catch his breath while the dark mist faded from his body before speaking up.

**"Hay Tails."** Sonic growled which made a hiding Tails peak around the corner when he though the voice was familiar.

"Sonic!?" Tails said with surprise before he saw a dark figure where all the monsters are before the clouds parted to allow the moons light to show Sonic in his new form.

**"What are you doing out here?" **Sonic growled while Tails gulped while Sonic frowned at Tails's expression, dark werehog or not he wouldn't hurt he brother.

"Sonic...is that really you?" Tails asked before he flew over before landing in front of Sonic.

"That's a new look, what happened?" Tails asked before Sonic spoke up, though he wasn't amused.

**"You know me, never a dull moment."** Sonic growled before Chip flew from behind his back before landing in front of Tails.

"Want some chocolate?" Chip said while holding a bar of chocolate he got earlier to Tails who gave Chip a funny look.

"Uh, thank." Tails said before taking a piece before the trio walked out while Sonic explained to Tails what happened to him, even the part where he tried to attack Chip but held himself back, it took awhile to explain to Tails.

* * *

**Apotos/ ?/ Nighttime: Midnight/ Sonic (dark werehog), Tails, Chip**

"That's some story, I'll bet that means that you turning into... that.. and the planet breaking apart are somehow related, though that voice you're hearing might something else, then again this is pretty new to me." Tails said while Sonic and Chip followed him.

**"I need to find Eggman and make him fix this, and FAST!, for all I know this is going to get worse and I may do something I'll regret for the rest of my life!" **Sonic growled before slamming his right fist into his left palm while Tails and Chip looked to Sonic with worry.

"About that... I think I know someone who might know something about what's going on here for the most part, at least for the creatures and the planet breaking." Tails said while Sonic looked to Tails while Chip floated in the air on his back.

"**Oh, really?"** Sonic growled before Tails smiled.

"Professor Pickle, over at Spagonia University, I came to this city to gather some data, If we add that to his research findings, we might be able to get to the bottom all this." Tails explained before Sonic remembered something.

**"Spagonia?, that's a continent over, an easy jog, if the planet weren't broken." **Sonic growled while Tails ran a bit before stopping in front of an object.

"No problem!, my Tornado-1 will get us there in a flash, let's get going!" Tails said while Sonic gave a fanged grin.

**"Leave it to you, Tails!, Let's get moving!" **Sonic growled before the trio boarded the plane before it rolled a bit before taking off, Tails sat in the cockpit, Chip sat on the lower right wind, and Sonic stood on the plane while holding some handles that appeared when Tails pressed a button.

The Tornado-1's engine revved before the plane took off for Spagonia while the scene faded to black.

* * *

**TME leaned against a windmill before he saw the Tornado-1 take off before looking to the readers.**

**"Hello everyone, now some of you might be a little confused so I'll just go ahead and explain a few things, first off, this is a romance/horror fic, it just needs to get into a few more chapters for the horror part, the romance will most likely be next chapter, and like it said during the intro, I'll explain how Blaze gets there and why." TME said before a Dimensional gate opened near him.**

**"Finally I'll do this near the end, four chapters for four different endings, no spoilers though." TME said before waving to the readers.**

**"Until next time everyone, read well and stay healthy." TME said before he stepped into the gate before it closed behind him while the scene faded to black.**


End file.
